User talk:Kat The Killer Neko
Permission to Narrate? Heya, Kat! Listen, I really like Aya's Headphones. The first time I read it, I was like "Hmm, not too bad." But then I read it again and thought, "Actually, I like this! This is awesome!" :) So here's what I wanna ask: I'd like to narrate your story on my YouTube channel. I'd give credit to your name and link the story in the description. What do you say? Heck, if you have a mic to record audio files with, maybe you could play Aya? Just a thought! Oh, and I know the storyteller is also female, but maybe for the sake of the recording, we can switch the gender? The actual story will still have a female narrator; I just mean have the recorded ''narrator be male. Would that be okay? It's your story, so in the end, it's your call. And I'll respect whatever you decide. Let me know on my talk page! I look forward to seeing more stories from you! Marsh0l0mew (talk) 04:23, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Just A Heads-Up Got your reply, but I noticed you don't have a signiture. Do you have the tilde key? looks like this --> "~" If you tap that key 4 times, you make a signiture. It'll make it easier for other users to get to your talk page :) Anywho, I wanted to ask if you ever found out about the mic situation. If you got one, and would like to record audio of yourself reading the story, be sure to send the audio to this email: marsh0l0mew22@gmail.com I can edit the file so that Aya's parts will go with my narrating. So let me know if you're able to take part, or if you still want to :P Marsh0l0mew (talk) 02:39, October 3, 2013 (UTC) I Indeed Have a Dropbox! As the headline says, yes I do have a Dropbox you can use. Were you planning on putting the file in a shared folder? If so, I need your email address so I can add you as a member for the folder. The folder will be titled Collaboration, just F.Y.I :) But yeah, if you send me your address, I'll add you to the shared folder, and once you have your recording, you can place it inside! Tada! Easy as pie...least, I ''hope it's that easy. Haha! Thanks for your reply, and letting me know that you might need a Plan B. It's always good to have a backup plan, yeah? :P Marsh0l0mew (talk) 19:25, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Gotcha ;) Okay, so I added your email to the folder. I think you gotta login and confirm or something. But yeah, Sunday sounds good! Any day when you're set is fine; there's no need to rush :) Marsh0l0mew (talk) 00:05, October 4, 2013 (UTC) I Like The Idea! Give it a go, sounds like a cool idea! But just to be safe, try this: Have one recording done normally (no alterations, except for edits to give a more polished, legit quality), and another with that "edgy" sound you mentioned. That way, I can hear the idea you have, and if I have an idea to make you sound even MORE eerie and sinister, I can try it out with the normal recording. From there, I can do a compare-and-contrast :P But no, by all means! I encourage experimentation and creativity! And it's actually more your call than mine. Afterall, it's your story. Haha. So, tinker away! When an idea overtakes you, get lost in it. Give it a go! Looking forward to hear this idea of yours :) Marsh0l0mew (talk) 00:29, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Re:Sorry I understand, and that's totally fine. I'm editing the files as we speak; I think you'll like what I did with them :) And may I say, you have an adorable voice! Just sayin'. haha ;D By the way, I noticed there's a part you forgot to record. It's this line here: "Would you like to hear a song? I know your favorites! I'll play some of them, if you want!" Once you have that part recorded, I can take care of everything else :) Marsh0l0mew (talk) 21:36, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I got a question about the end. The part where it says, "Goodby- hubduhbdfjxjsksau icfhdhe msjsc..skim" What exactly is happening to the narrator? Is the character seizing/convulsing? Are the random letters supposed to mimic glitch/malfunction noises? I just wanna be sure to get the ending right. Let me know, whenever you get the chance. Thx! :P Marsh0l0mew (talk) 09:01, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: Oh, sorry... You're welcome. And it's okay; we all forget things sometimes :) And cool, I'll keep my eyes open for the email :P Malfunction. Gotcha. Makes more sense now, heh. Oh, I'm gonna have some FUN with that, then. Lol! Marsh0l0mew (talk) 17:43, October 9, 2013 (UTC) So, Bad News :/ After a long time, I finally finished the narration of your story. Unfortunately, due to my usage of the songs you mention in the story - from Evanescence, BVB, Basshunter, etc. - it got taken down :( So I wanted to give you the heads-up when I had the chance to. But hey, at least we tried, ay? And trust me, it sounded really cool, especially because of the fact that you helped. So kudos! Sadly, I erased the audio file out of frustration of what happened to the video. Looking back, I regret it cuz I could have given you the file, but...I mean, all that work, and they just remove it like that? Youtube's copyright rules are getting waaaaaay too strict -_- Anywho, I hope you're not too bummed out over what I'm telling you. But like I said: at least we can say we gave it a shot But keep on making stories! And take pride in knowing your story caught my attention the way it did. You got potential for some great reads, Kat. Go for it! :D Marsh0l0mew (talk) 06:53, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Hello, I love the stories you have written and i would like to know if its ok if I post them to youtube. Ill give you credit and such like that. and ill post the link in the desc. I just really want to know if it's ok if i can post any of your stories (that i narrated) to youtube. I did Hell Hound and i would also like to know if i could get this for all future stories that i read of yours RavenousFlame (talk) 06:35, November 30, 2014 (UTC)RavenousFlame